


collar

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Collars, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Marinette, Jason and a collar
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	collar

**Author's Note:**

> Available on [Tumblr ](https://bunathebunny.tumblr.com/post/632383138625126400/so-remember-this-thanks-to-mochegato-for)

There are few who can get him to his knees and boast about it. And yet he bends to her will with nary a word of complaint.

"That's a good boy."

Her words wash over him like a cooling wave that soothes his wiring nerves and calm his rushing heart. Her hand is warm on his cheek, a soft and tender touch that travels to his chin.

His head tilts back, exposing the vulnerable skin of his throat to her gaze. The black leather collar that adorns his neck sits proudly around his neck - a claim of ownership that chimes so beautifully when her fingers stray down to the silver bell.

A thumb rubs against his lower lip, tantalizingly slow in its travel under her dark eyes. A kind of pleased mirth blooms in those depths when his tongue peaks out for a tiny taste of her skin.

"Now now," she chides, slipping two fingers between those plump lips to pin that tongue down, "Don't be a tease."

She holds him there, mouth open and tongue pinned down with the taste of her skin just on the tip of his tongue, too close but too far away. His cheeks is heating up under her gaze, and those eyes do not miss what is happening downstairs.

"Oh my," she purrs, eyes hooded and grin as sharp as a knife, "Let's take care of that, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired.
> 
> ~~Also, Marinette pegs Jason. Sorry, I don't make the rules.~~


End file.
